1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle motor, and more specifically to a spindle motor preferably for use in a disk drive apparatus, and a disk drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk drive apparatuses, such as hard disk drives, typically have spindle motors (hereinafter referred to simply as “motors”) installed therein. In a disk drive apparatus disclosed in JP-A 06-162733, an insulating bushing is fitted in a through hole of a bracket, so that electrical insulation between a coil lead wire and the bracket is ensured. In addition, a thermosetting sealing agent is filled into the through hole, so that the through hole is closed and sealed and at the same time both the insulating bushing and the coil lead wire are fixed. The same is true of an apparatus described in JP-A 2012-124999.
In a disk drive disclosed in JP-A 2001-189073, a main frame also serves as a motor frame. A projecting frame and engagement pins of a guide member are inserted into an opening portion and through holes, respectively, defined in the motor frame, so that the guide member is fitted to the motor frame. Lead wires of a motor are drawn out through the opening portion. The guide member prevents each lead wire from making contact with the main frame.
In a brushless motor described in JP-A 2010-218612, an insulating film is arranged to extend so as to cover an opening of a base plate. The insulating film includes an opening arranged to be in communication with the opening of the base plate. The opening of the insulating film does not cover an edge of the opening of the base plate at a lower surface of the base plate. A wire at one end of a coil is thereby positioned so as not to contact a wall of the opening of the base plate. In addition, a liquid resin is filled into the opening of the base plate, and the liquid resin is cured after the filling.
In recent years, there has been a demand for an improvement in airtightness of disk drive apparatuses. In the case of the disk drive apparatus described in JP-A 06-162733, the bushing is inserted in a through hole of a base portion, and a gap may exist between the bushing and a side surface of the through hole. It is difficult to close such a gap.